Uma quinta-feira qualquer
by Magalegal
Summary: Quinta de manhã...


Era quinta-feira, 11:30 da manhã. Ele acordou por causa da dor em sua perna, que piorava a cada dia.

E ele sabia o motivo: ela! Ele ligou o rádio e teve uma epifania musical; na rádio tocava '_What could have been Love_' do Aerosmith.

_**I wake up and wonder how everything went wrong.**_

_**Am I the one to blame?**__ / Eu acordo e me pergunto como tudo deu errado._

_Sou e o único culpado?_

Ele não era o único a se culpar, se foi ela quem terminou. Mas terminou por causa dele. Porque ele voltou ao Vicodin. Mas foi num momento de fraqueza dele, ela tinha que entender isso, mas decidiu terminar tudo! Talvez a culpa fosse dela, então. Porém ele nunca foi se justificar e quem cala consente; então a culpa era dele.

_**I gave up and left you for a nowhere-bound train.**_

_**Now that train has come and gone.**__ / Eu desisti e te deixei por um trem sem rumo._

_Agora esse trem veio e se foi._

- Entendi – respondeu ao rádio.

_**I close my eyes and see you lying in my bed.**_

_**And I still dream of that day.**__ / Eu fecho meus olhos e te vejo deitada em minha cama._

_E eu ainda sonho com esse dia._

Era tão bom acordar e sentir a mão dela em seu peito. Ele sempre acordava antes dela e ficava encarando a amada. Ela era linda! Com ou sem maquiagem, de roupa social ou apenas de pijama. Ele adorava quando ela ficava na cama com ele conversando sobre coisas sem importância, só jogando conversa fora.

_**What **__**could have been love**__**.**_

_**Should have been**__** the only thing that was ever meant to be.**_

_**Didn't know, couldn't see what was right in front of me.**__ / O que poderia ter sido o amor._

_Deveria ter sido a única coisa que estava destinada a permanecer._

_Não sabia, não conseguia ver o que estava bem na minha frente._

Talvez ele tivesse medo de se entregar totalmente pra ela. Uma idiotice, porque ele sabia que ela se entregou de corpo e alma pra ele.

_**And now that I'm alone **__**all I have is**__** emptiness that comes from being free.**_

_**What could have been love will**__** never be. **_/ _E agora que estou sozinho, tudo que tenho é o vazio de estar livre_

_O que poderia ter sido amor nunca vai ser._

- Nunca mais! – ele tinha um plano.

_**An old friend told me that you found somebody new.**_

_**Oh, you're finally moving on.**__ / Um velho amigo me disse que você encontrou alguém novo._

_Oh, você finalmente está seguindo em frente._

Fazia dois anos desde a ultima vez que ele a viu. E Wilson, foi quem trouxe a noticia que ela estava namorando outro cara.

- Wilson, idiota! – praguejou, enquanto colocava o plano em pratica.

_**You think that I'd be over you after all these years.**_

_**Yeah, but time has proved it wrong.**_

_**'Cause I'm still holdin' on.**__ / Você acha que eu já teria te superado depois de tantos anos._

_É, mas o tempo provou o contrário._

_Porque eu continuo persistindo._

- Eu disse que entendi Steven Tyler! – gritou.

_**What could have been love**__**.**_

_**Should **__**have been**__** the only thing that was ever meant to be.**_

_**Didn't know, couldn't see what was right in front of me.**_

_**And now that I'm alone all **__**I have is**__** emptiness that comes from being free.**_

_**What could have been love**__** will never be.**__ / O que poderia ter sido o amor._

_Deveria ter sido a única coisa que estava destinada a permanecer._

_Não sabia, não conseguia ver o que estava bem na minha frente._

_E agora que estou sozinho, tudo que tenho é o vazio de estar livre_

_O que poderia ter sido amor nunca vai ser._

- Blá, blá, blá – com seu plano na mão.

_**We've gone our separate ways.**_

_**Say goodbye to another day**_

_**I still wonder where you are.**_

_**Are you too far from turning back?**_

_**You were slipping through my hands and I didn't understand**__. / Seguimos caminhos separados._

_Diga adeus para outro dia._

_Eu ainda imagino onde você está._

_Você está muito longe para voltar?_

_Você estava deslizando pelas minhas mãos e eu não entendi._

Ele sabia que perdeu a chance de ficar com ela. Ele tinha que ter ido atrás dela, quando a mesma foi terminar o relacionamento. Mas ele ficou parado na porta, sofrendo. Ele foi infantil achando que seria melhor sem ela.

_**What **__**could have been love.**_

_**Should have been**__** the only thing that was ever meant to be.**_

_**Didn't know, couldn't see what was right in front of me.**_

_**And now that **__**I'm alone all I have is emptiness**__** that comes from being free.**_

_**What could have been love will**__** never be.**__ / O que poderia ter sido o amor._

_Deveria ter sido a única coisa que estava destinada a permanecer._

_Não sabia, não conseguia ver o que estava bem na minha frente._

_E agora que estou sozinho, tudo que tenho é o vazio de estar livre_

_O que poderia ter sido amor nunca vai ser._

- Nunca vai ser! – repitiu a última frase.

Estava na hora de sua ultima tentativa, seu golpe de misericórdia, ele iria acabar com a dor física, sua perna, e a dor emocional, ela. E iria acabar agora.

Ele foi até a sala, escreveu alguma coisa em um pedaço de papel, destrancou a porta para facilitar e pegou seu 'plano'.

Ele repassou seu plano mentalmente para ter certeza que era a coisa certa. Não era, mas ele estava cansado de tudo isso. Não queria passar por tudo aquilo novamente, foi muito traumático para ele, então seu plano era a solução para tudo.

Ele respirou fundo, sentou no sofá, passou a mão na perna, uma lágrima escorreu, fechou os olhos, encostou o cano da arma na testa, contou até 3 e puxou o gatilho.

A vida naquele apartamento acabou; o dono daquele apartamento acabara de se matar por fraqueza, amor? O motivo era o menos importante naquele momento. Um dos vizinhos ouviu o barulho de tiro e ligou para a polícia, que chegou em 30 minutos e encontraram o corpo do grande médico Gregory House, que agora era apenas um corpo com um buraco na cabeça, caído em seu próprio sangue no sofá. A pericia logo chegou e começou a investigar o local do 'crime' e acharam um bilhete que dizia:

'_Hoje 30/05/2013, quinta-feira irei me matar. Alguns vão achar que estava louco, pode ser, mas louco sempre fui. Outros vão dizer que são as drogas, pode ser também, mas ninguém vai saber o motivo real. Ok, o Wilson pode saber o motivo e o motivo é o amor! Não vão espalhar isso por ai, de um morto para quem estiver lendo essa carta. Eu nunca acreditei no amor, mas fui surpreendido quando conheci Lisa Cuddy, a mulher mais chata que eu já conheci. Pena que fui descobri que ela era chata, depois de me apaixonar por ela. Foram 20 anos amando essa mulher e por estupidez minha ela me largou. Tentei culpá-la, mas em vão, pois a culpa sempre foi minha. Então diga que morri por amor, pode dizer sim! Não ligo, estarei morto de qualquer jeito. Diga que Gregory House morreu por amor! Diga, também, para Wilson que sinto muito. Nunca fui um grande amigo para ele, assim como ele foi para mim. Ah, se tiver que avisar alguém, avise ele. Dr. James Wilson._

_E avise Lisa Cuddy que eu sempre a amarei, mesmo não acreditando em vida após a morte, e que aceito todo o ódio que ela sentirá quando souber de minha morte. Diga a ela que peço desculpa pela dor que causarei em Rachel. Nunca foi minha intenção magoar a pequena Cuddy. E diga mais uma vez que a amo.'_

_Greg House.'_


End file.
